


broken

by hannieuphoria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannieuphoria/pseuds/hannieuphoria
Summary: Y Oikawa seguiría siendo un ángel. Y Sugawara tendría que vivir sabiendo que él jamás le pertenecería.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 2





	broken

Había despertado esa mañana sintiendo especialmente frío el lado vacío de la cama.

Observó la taza sin lavar dentro del lavavajillas y la pequeña montaña de ropa sucia que se acumulaba en un canasto en su habitación. Se deslizó por la casa como un fantasma, cargando con el peso de la soledad en la espalda, sintiéndose, de algún modo, lejos de sí mismo.

No fue capaz de comer en cuanto llegó la hora del almuerzo. Tenía el estómago cerrado y la amargura en la garganta de las palabras que no había dicho y que morirían ahí, porque incluso si quisiera decirlas, ahora no le servirían de nada.

Dedicó el tiempo a recolectar las cosas que no le pertenecían y que habían sido abandonadas ahí por una persona que ya no volvería. Sabía que tenía que devolverlas porque no eran suyas, pero el pecho se le apretaba con cada prenda de ropa, accesorio u objeto que encontraba. Era como si poco a poco tuviera que deshacerse de las marcas que él había dejado a su paso.

Se sentó en la cama, abrazando una de sus sudaderas. Olía a su perfume, mantenía su esencia. Rememoró los momentos donde la había usado para dormir las noches que hacía frío, cuando estaba solo y lo extrañaba. Koushi recordaba la vez en que se lo había comentado y él había reído bajito y le había dicho que entonces podía quedársela.

Por mucho que quisiera que eso se mantuviera, ahora ya no tenía demasiado sentido.

Dobló la ropa y buscó una bolsa para guardarla. Le pesaba todo el cuerpo. No quería moverse; hubiera preferido poder pasar el resto del día tirado en su cama, mirando el techo, recordando viejas épocas. Sí, eso hubiera estado bien. Sin embargo, sabía que si no se deshacía de las pruebas físicas del pasado en ese momento, no sé sentiría capaz de hacerlo más tarde. Se aferraría a los recuerdos como si fueran las únicas cosas capaces de mantenerlo con vida, y no estaba seguro de si eso era una buena idea, por mucho que en el fondo supiera que era eso lo que deseaba poder hacer.

Habían pasado cinco años desde que había conocido a Tooru Oikawa, y si le hubieran dicho que las cosas terminarían así, no se lo hubiera creído.

Cuando lo conoció, Tooru era joven, engreído y con una personalidad que Koushi había encontrado chocante. No le agradaba. De no ser porque él era amigo de Shoyo, posiblemente jamás le hubiera dirigido la palabra.

Se tiró de espaldas en la cama, recordando la primera vez que se habían juntado ellos dos solos. Había sido dos años atrás. Recordaba el aroma dulce del cine, la risa suave de Tooru, el roce accidental de sus manos. Recordaba lo sucedido horas más tarde, el vodka quemándole la garganta, la música retumbando, el calor de su cuerpo cuando lo abrazó y lo único que los separaba era la ropa que llevaban puesta.

Esa noche, bajo los efectos del alcohol y de la tristeza, Tooru se mostró diferente. Se mostró real. Quizás fue ahí que Sugawara comenzó a enamorarse. Sí, se enamoró de Tooru cuando él le enseñó sus inseguridades, sus heridas y sus sentimientos. Cuando pudo comprobar, con sus propios ojos, que él era más que el muchacho engreído de sonrisas seductoras, mucho más.

Volvieron a juntarse varias veces después de eso. Oikawa ya no temía hacer el ridículo –decía no poder ponerse más en vergüenza a sí mismo de lo que ya lo había hecho–, por lo que se comportaba diferente. Era infantil, dulce, encantador. Se quejaba mucho y reía el doble, y Sugawara podía pasarse horas escuchándolo hablar de las cosas que lo apasionaban y viéndolo sonreír.

Las cosas escalaron. Koushi no sabía ni cómo, pero una noche se habían juntado en su casa a ver una película para distraer a Oikawa de algo que había sucedido pero no había detallado, y todo se le fue de las manos horriblemente. El cuerpo todavía le quemaba en las zonas que él había besado y, si se concentraba lo suficiente, podía oír su voz dulce murmurando que era el más hermoso de todos. "Eres maravilloso, ¿lo sabías?"

Debería haberlo notado en ese momento. Sí, debería haberlo sabido en el instante en el que se enteró que Hajime, el mejor amigo de Tooru, estaba en pareja. No fue lo suficientemente veloz como para relacionar las dos cosas, o quizás no había querido hacerlo para no tener que detenerse de disfrutar lo poco que él le ofrecía.

Los encuentros no acabaron ahí. Si no era Tooru quien lo buscaba, era él quien iba a su encuentro. Se dejaban llevar por el deseo. Conocía cada centímetro de la piel de Tooru, recordaba la ubicación de cada lunar, cada cicatriz, cada pequeña marca. Lo había dejado explorar cada rincón de su cuerpo en busca de sentirse mínimamente querido, y luego, lo había dejado acurrucarse contra su pecho y se había permitido a sí mismo soñar con que algún día serían más que encuentros casuales los fines de semana.

Aunque el problema era que no eran solo eso, sin embargo, tampoco eran lo que a Sugawara le hubiera gustado. Eran amigos, y a veces la línea era difusa, pero jamás llegaban más allá.

Muchas veces se dijo a sí mismo que podía vivir con ello, pero había terminado por malinterpretar sus intenciones –o quizás lo había hecho a propósito–, y por eso fue que lo sucedido la noche anterior lo tomó por sorpresa. Porque, en el fondo, se había encargado de alimentar poco a poco la esperanza de que Tooru correspondiera a sus sentimientos.

Que ingenuo de su parte, llegar a pensar que alguien como Oikawa podría alguna vez sentir algo por alguien como él.

Se cubrió el rostro con un brazo, cerrando los ojos. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza mientras sus pensamientos se veían invadidos por recuerdos mezclados. El primer "te quiero" susurrado sobre sus labios una noche hacía un año atrás llegó a su memoria para luego ser echado a un lado por la imagen de Oikawa en su puerta la noche anterior, tan perfecto como siempre, pero sorprendentemente serio.

—Hola, Tooru —había saludado Sugawara, dedicándole una sonrisa que hizo brillar sus ojos marrones, pero que no le fue correspondida—. Pasa.

Lo dejó entrar a la casa. La expresión de su rostro era suficiente para saber que algo andaba mal, pero no podía estar seguro de qué.

—¿Quieres algo para tomar? —preguntó, viendo como él se apoyaba en uno de los lados del sofá de la sala.

—No, es una visita rápida —dijo Oikawa. Una mueca apareció en su rostro y titubeó un momento antes de proseguir—: Suga, tenemos que hablar.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Sugawara se desvaneció.

—¿Pasó algo malo?

—No, no es nada malo, creo —murmuró, desviando la mirada, observando a cualquier parte menos al chico frente a él. Koushi se sintió evitado—. ¿Sabes que te quiero, no es así?

Koushi frunció el ceño.

—Lo sé —respondió, notablemente confundido. Tooru apretó los labios—. Oikawa, lo sé. Y yo también te quiero.

—Debemos dejar de vernos.

Lo soltó así, sin más, como una bomba. No hubo preparación. No le dio la oportunidad de protegerse, simplemente se lanzó a matar. Recostado en la cama, recordando aquél momento, Koushi apretó los puños. El "te quiero" volvió a susurrarse en algún rincón de su mente, como una burla cruel, un recordatorio de su ingenuidad.

—¿Qué...?

—No me refiero a dejar de ser amigos. Debemos dejar... Esto. No sé ni cómo definirlo... —Oikawa soltó una risita amarga, dejándose caer en el sofá y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos—. Suga, te quiero, pero estoy enamorado de otra persona.

Y ahí estaba. La confirmación que necesitaba, pero que en realidad deseaba que jamás llegara. Oikawa lo quería, pero le pertenecía a alguien más. Siempre había sido así.

Se puso de pie, lanzando la sudadera contra la pared. De repente, estaba enojado. Con Tooru, con la persona de quien estaba enamorado, consigo mismo. Con el universo. Con el destino, si es que existía, por haber decidido que él debía ser quien se quedara por fuera de aquello, por haberle arrebatado la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Quiso odiarlo. Quiso que aquél enojo se transformara en una furia desmedida en contra del chico, quiso dejar de pensar en su sonrisa y en sus ojos marrones y en la suavidad de su cabello. Quiso que el "te quiero" dejara de regresar a su memoria y que la piel dejara de arderle en las zonas que él había besado. Pero no podía.

No podía odiarlo aunque quisiera, porque aquello no era culpa suya. Tooru no había elegido, así como él mismo tampoco lo había hecho. Y Tooru no sabía de los sentimientos de Koushi hasta que él mismo lo adivinó. No podía odiarlo porque él era un ángel, y lo amaba, lo amaba tanto.

Se agachó, abrazándose a sí mismo, y por primera vez desde que Tooru había abandonado el lugar la noche anterior, fue capaz de romper en llanto. Se preguntó si un corazón roto podía doler físicamente, y si no, entonces qué era lo que ocasionaba ese dolor asfixiante en su pecho.

Tal vez si hubiera hablado antes las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez hubiera conseguido que Oikawa lo viera de otra manera. O tal vez no.

Ahora jamás lo sabría. La oportunidad se le había escapado como el agua entre los dedos, y ahora tendría que vivir con eso. Con el peso del silencio aplastándolo, con los "te amo" que se había guardado quemándole en la punta de la lengua, intoxicándolo. Y todo el tiempo que tardara en superarlo –si lo superaba algún día–, su mente lo torturaría con las bellas palabras que alguna vez Tooru había dejado que se deslizaran fuera de su boca como miel, con los recuerdos de su sonrisa, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cuerpo desnudo paseando por la habitación como si supiera que era el dueño de su vida.

Sí, cerraría los ojos por las noches y soñaría con el brillo de su mirada y con esa actitud suya de estar siempre preparado para comerse el mundo. Y sabía perfectamente que se despertaría maldiciendo, porque lo extrañaría cada segundo que no lo tuviera, porque incluso si él decía que no era necesario que dejaran de ser amigos, Koushi sabía que jamás podría regresar a lo que eran antes.

La peor parte es que estaba seguro de que se merecía que todo acabara así. Por ser cobarde, por callarse tanto tiempo.

Y Oikawa seguiría siendo un ángel. Y Sugawara tendría que vivir sabiendo que él jamás le pertenecería.


End file.
